A Ninja's Special Cure
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Kimberly is still feeling doubts after a battle, Ninjor comes to help her.


**I personally love Power Rangers and watched the episodes where the Rangers met Ninjor and instantly liked him. I don't know if Ninjor is a robot or not, but based on how he speaks at times, I think he is, but I'm not sure. But I still like him.**

**Disclaimer: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers belongs to Saban. I own nothing!**

**Also this story takes place and has a bit of spoilers for the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers episode "A Brush With Destiny".**

* * *

><p><strong>A Ninja's Special Cure<strong>

Kimberly was glad when she and the other Power Rangers along with their robot ally Ninjor had defeated the French-accented monster from her nightmares and she was staying with her best friend while her mom was with her new boyfriend in France, but she still had some inner anxiety left over and so went for a walk after school to clear her head.

Ninjor had been relaxing by the waterfall near the temple when he sensed anxiety and realized it was coming from Kimberly. "I wonder what has Kimberly so worried," he said. "I better see if I can help her."

The brunette teen sat down on a bench in the park, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply for a moment. She didn't even hear Ninjor behind her until he spoke.

"Kimberly?"

Startled, the girl jumped up and turned to face him, immediately crouching down in a defensive position until she saw who it was.

"Ninjor?" she said and then placed a hand where her heart was. "You scared me."

"So I noticed," he said, coming around the bench to stand in front of her. "I sense you're still troubled even though we defeated that monstrosity from your nightmares."

She looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I sensed it a moment ago before I came here," answered the blue ninja master. "Perhaps I can help."

Kimberly shrugged. "I don't know if anyone can help me," she admitted. "I mean, I'm happy that I'm still here and get to finish school here in Angel Grove, but when it's all over, I'll be in France with my mom, leaving it all behind."

Ninjor was quiet for a moment. "You're worried about the future," he said gently. "You shouldn't worry about it, young Kimberly. If you do, you will miss the important things today."

She looked at him with a 'huh?' look. "What do you mean, Ninjor?" she asked.

She got the feeling he was smiling at her. "Come with me," he said and they both teleported to the temple where the waterfall was. The clear water trickling down into the well and the vibrant plants around it awed Kimberly as she looked at them.

"This is like a tropical paradise," she admitted. "Everything's so peaceful and beautiful."

"Yes, because they don't worry about the future, they just keep growing every day," said Ninjor. "You must do the same, Kimberly. You must focus on every day, growing into the person you are striving to be and being at peace with yourself."

Realizing he was teaching her an important lesson, she gazed at the plants and then closed her eyes, letting the sound of the waterfall and the fragrance of the plants soothe her. Ninjor was very pleased that the young Pink Ranger was taking the lesson to heart, but he could still sense a little doubt lingering and thought for a moment before an idea struck him and he decided to use it on the girl.

"Kimberly," he called out and then moved quickly away so that when she turned around, he wasn't there.

"Ninjor?" she asked, looking all around, but the ninja robot was too fast and kept moving so that she didn't see him. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, she felt two strong hands grab her. "Well, since you asked," he said, a note of teasing in his voice as he held the teen in a ninja hold that she couldn't break free of. "I still sense a small bit of worry lingering."

"It's not that easy to let go of worry," she admitted softly.

"Alone, it is not easy, but with a friend, it is easy."

She looked at him. "How?"

She got the feeling he was smiling again. "Allow me to show you. It's a special cure that's been around forever," said Ninjor as suddenly he wiggled his blue fingers into her stomach.

Kimberly jumped with a squeal, but Ninjor was stronger than her and so kept tickling her as he held her so that she couldn't escape, her laughter ringing through the breeze pleasantly.

"Ninjor! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP! PLEASE!" she begged him.

"Sorry Kimberly, but you have to convince me better than that," he teased her as his hands darted to her sides, ribs, and her other ticklish spots. Eventually, she was on the stone ground squirming as Ninjor kneeled beside her and kept tickling her, his hands moving too fast for her to stop until she managed to grab his wrists, but he only responded by tickling her stomach a bit harder.

"OKAY! YOU WERE RIGHT!" she laughed out.

"Of course I was right. I am the ninja master," he said teasingly as he released her, letting her recover.

Kimberly took several deep breaths and felt a hand on her shoulder and saw it was Ninjor as he held out a hand to her, helping her up.

"Are you feeling better, young Kimberly?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling much better," she admitted. "That's one cure that will never fail."

Ninjor chuckled. "You're right with that one," he said, a smile in his voice and was somewhat surprised when the Pink Ranger hugged him. Chuckling, he returned the hug. "You best get home now. Your friends are no doubt wondering where you are."

She nodded. "Thanks, Ninjor. You were right. It's not easy to let go of worry when you're alone, but with friends, it's a lot easier," she said.

"A good lesson to always remember," said the ninja master. "Until next time, young Kimberly."

"Until next time, Ninjor."

With that, Kimberly teleported back to the park and found her four friends looking for her. "Guys!" she called out, running to them, reaching Tommy first and giving him a hug.

"Hey, Kim," he said. "We were wondering where you were."

She only smiled. "Just went for a walk to clear my head," she said. "And learned something very important from a friend."

"What did you learn?" asked Aisha.

"Yeah, tell us," said Adam eagerly.

Kimberly looked at them all. "That when you have best friends, nothing can bring you down," she said.

"That's right," said Rocky.

"When you have good friends, you have no worries," said Billy.

Smiling, the five friends walked together, enjoying the friendship they shared.

And Kimberly smiled as she looked up at the sky for a moment, knowing Ninjor was watching.

He was indeed. "Well done, my friends," he said proudly as the breeze continued to gently blow in its peaceful, care-free way wherever it went.

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to write this story. And I was surprised that there wasn't that many stories with Ninjor. He's one cool guy!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
